


Lake Francis, New Hampshire

by seraphyde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Closeted Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jensen Has a Big Dick, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mention of rimming, Mild Angst, Mild pain, New Hampshire, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jensen, Vacation, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Jensen and Jared have rented at cabin by Lake Francis, New Hampshire. Jensen has a couple of surprises up his sleeve planned for his partner. Will their plan to jet-ski ever come to pass?





	Lake Francis, New Hampshire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [50 toys in 50 days challenge](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/post/160786544346/hey-lovely-followers-i-have-some-exciting-news) by the lovely @justanothersaltandburn and @brothersonahotelbed. My state was obviously New Hampshire - the state where [Adam's True Feel Dildo](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/realistic-dildos/sp-adams-true-feel-dildo-99483.aspx) reigns supreme! Go figure, right?
> 
> Betaed by my favourite @justanothersaltandburn. Thank you ever so much! 
> 
> Anyway, here's some porn with feelings.

Jensen descended the stairs lured by the sounds of kitchenware clinking and the sweet aroma of bacon that travelled through the air. They had rented a large log cabin on the beach of Lake Francis, New Hampshire. 1,800 square meters, all woody interior, four bedrooms and a view to the lake from the porch. It was heaven.

”I missed the sunrise.”

Jared turned in surprise, pausing his cooking for a moment to smile softly at his sleepy husband. ”It doesn’t matter. We can jet-ski after breakfast.”

Jensen walked over, hugging the younger man from behind and pressing his chin on his shoulder, sighing deeply. ”Whatcha making?”

”You know, the usual. Just bacon, eggs and some salad.”

”There’s nothing usual about you cooking,” Jensen snorted, his voice a little rough from disuse. ”But I ain’t complaining.”

\------

”Mmm, you should definitely cook more often,” Jensen groaned, putting down the silverware on the plate and wiping his mouth to the back of his hand. ”That was so good.”

”Uh-huh, as if bacon and eggs required any skills. Besides, how would I surprise you if I cooked all the time?” Jared smirked, leaning back on his chair and revealing a strip of mildly tanned skin. He was still clad in only a t-shirt and boxers and his hair was in a mussed state he must’ve woken up in. There was really no need for concerning themselves with their outward appearances here.

The dining room was bathed in early morning light and the large windows gave towards the lake. The two men silently watched the still surface of the water, relaxed in their mostly comfortable chairs. The silent environment was oddly comfortable for the guys who had become used to being surrounded by a constant hassle. The sweetly lax moment stretched between them for a good while before Jensen got up and started gathering their plates.

”How about you go back to bed? I’ll get the coffee started.”

”What about the jet-skiing?” Jared asked, attempting to gather their milk glasses before his hands were gently slapped away.

”It can wait. It’s gonna be a grey day, could be raining soon. Just go, I’ll take care of these.”

Jared’s eyebrows quirked and Jensen could tell what he was going to ask – ”What does it matter? We’re gonna get wet anyway” – but Jared just turned and went upstairs, leaving Jensen to take care of the mess.

\------

”Here you go, sweetheart,” Jensen purred, holding a cup of coffee in front of Jared’s face. He had sat on the edge of the bed quietly enough not to even awaken the younger man.

Jared sat up carefully, not wanting to spill the mug of black gold in Jensen’s hand before accepting the cup gratefully and taking his first sip. ”I could stay here forever,” he sighed.

”I know,” Jensen smiled a little sadly, settling himself to sit by his man, reaching out to pet Jared’s hair slowly. Gently.

”I mean, nobody even recognized us in town. We could just… be,” Jared mused, holding the large cup with both of his hands, staring down at the black liquid.

The clouds had taken over the sky and the faint sound of raindrops meeting the roof disturbed the silence. The lake view had become a little fuzzy, but Jensen could distinguish the ripples on the surface of the water.

”We could just go. Disappear. You know I would, just say the word,” Jensen half-whispered, staring out of the window while idly playing with Jared’s soft hair. A beat passed before he turned to look at his man in question. It was there – that all-too-familiar smile that said ”I know, but we can’t.”

Jensen nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. ”How about you finish your coffee. I’m sleepy.”

\------

Jensen woke up about four hours later, his head pressed against Jared’s chest and an oversized hand sloppily resting on his head. For a moment he couldn’t recall where he was. The steady, quiet breathing of his man the only sound he could hear --- ah, Lake Francis, New Hampshire. No kids, no friends, no wives. Heaven.

He squeezed his sleeping husband just a little tighter with the arm that circled his torso.

The sky had remained cloudy, but it wasn’t raining anymore and the surface of the lake was still again. A few birds flew close to the window and their chirping added to the atmosphere momentarily. He could really just disappear and stay here forever. However, this vacation was not meant to be spent by brooding and regretting their choices, so he forcibly shooed away the gloom threatening to return.

The hand on his head moved ever so slightly.

”Hey,” Jared’s soft sigh greeted him.

”How’d you know I was up?” Jensen grunted, shifting his head to meet his eyes.

”Your breathing,” Jared smiled sleepily, his other hand finding Jensen’s and rubbing gently. Jensen smiled back.

”Ready for jet-skiing? Daylight’s wasting,” Jensen suggested, secretly hoping for a no.

”Mmm, later. I got something else on my mind,” Jared winked, giving his best sexy-times face and wiggling against the sheets suggestively.  
”Oh yeah? Still open from last night, honey?” Jensen asked, suddenly wide awake and completely on board with the idea.

”No way. I guess you’re gonna have to work for it,” Jared smiled, all sweet and falsely innocent as he rolled over on his stomach, forcing Jensen to sit up and take in the sight in front of him.

Jared’s t-shirt had ridden up, revealing half of his semi-tanned back. His round ass was clad in simple black boxers and he sinuously arched his back for Jensen’s viewing pleasure. It really didn’t matter how many times he saw this. It always hit him like a ton of bricks. How did he get to be so lucky? How did someone like Jared find a guy like him interesting in the first place? And how, how the fuck, was he still here, eleven years later?

”Or did you want to go jet-skiing first?” Jared asked, pulling himself upwards a little to look at Jensen, his confidence failing him after what he must’ve interpreted as hesitance.

”Fuck no. I’m just savoring the moment,” Jensen grinned reassuringly as his hand creeped below the waistband of Jared’s boxers. ”Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to show you,” he winked.

”Oh my god, are we talking about the Ackleconda here?” Jared snorted, visibly relaxed and back in the right headspace. ”Cos I think I’ve seen it before.”

”What, you’ve been googling what the fangirls are calling it these days?” Jensen laughed, shaking his head. His sneaky hand kept pulling the boxers down as he spoke. ”Do you know what’s the most popular sex toy in New Hampshire?”

”What is this? We gonna fuck or do I have to win a pop quiz first?” Jared sighed impatiently, wiggling under Jensen’s travelling hand.

”Adam’s True Feel Dildo. And you’re in luck, baby,” Jensen got up, leaving the bed to rummage through his still-unpacked luggage for the surprise, exclaiming ”a-ha!” as he wrapped his fingers around it. He got back on the bed in the place he had vacated and waved the dildo in front of Jared’s face. ”I managed to get one for us!”

Jared examined the object dangled in front of him, thoroughly unimpressed. It was small. And unremarkable. ”Just… What? What’s so special about it?” he managed, deciding to humor his husband.

”Well, it’s supposed to feel like the real thing. And, uhh, I don’t know? Let’s find out?” Jensen cringed, realizing the purchase was probably a mistake.

”Yeah, alright,” Jared decided, not entirely able to keep the doubt out of his voice. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and threw it in Jensen’s general direction. Jensen caught it mid-air with his left hand and grinned at his success.

It didn’t take long at all to get Jared moaning with two strategically curled fingers, his now-naked back arching and pleads escaping his mouth. Jensen had stripped himself before surprising his lover with a wet tongue against his pink entrance followed by a thoroughly lubed finger – he had been pretty sure he wouldn’t have the patience of unclothe himself after seeing the life-like toy slide in and out of Jared.

”Stop teasing me, Jensen, I swear to god…” Jared tried to warn him, but only got a two-fingered assault on his prostate for his troubles. ”Fuck me, just fuck me!”

”What, and forget the greatest dildo known to New Hampshire?” Jensen asked, mock-offended. He did, however, let his fingers slip out carefully, seeing as he needed them to lube up the damn piece of plastic.

Jared suppressed a sigh and resigned to his destiny. He wondered which approach would result in Jensen’s actual cock up his ass faster – should he fake enthusiasm or be honest about his disappointment? As he pondered about this, he felt the toy nudging his entrance. Well, might as well be honest, he thought, lifting up his ass to accommodate.

The rain started showering down quietly as Jensen worked the dildo inside his husband patiently. It wasn’t that difficult – Jared had learned to will his muscles to relax in that moment. Jensen began a slow rhythm, avoiding the prostate at first, needing to hear the soft sighs coming out of Jared’s mouth before he brought on the big guns. He watched in awe as Jared started to move to meet the thrusts.

”Huh..” Jared breathed, ”it’s not that bad, actua—”

Jensen changed the angle, aiming a hard hit on Jared’s sweet spot without a warning. The sentence was left unfinished as the man below him let out a surprised yelp, collapsing onto the bed with the weight of his entire upper body. This was more like it.

Jared lifted his ass, wordlessly pleading for a pounding. From the toy or Jensen, he couldn’t say, but the older man couldn’t find it in himself to discard the dildo just yet. The sight of Jared’s pleasure was hard to interrupt, even when his own cock was demanding to join the party. Again, there are some things Jensen would never get tired of. This was definitely one of them.

”Oh, baby, please, gimme—” Jensen interrupted another sentence with a well-timed roll of his wrist, just to hear Jared lose all coherence before he himself lost his ability to speak. Just a few more thrusts, he wordlessly promised to himself.

He aimed a particularly hard push on Jared that sent the younger man scrambling upwards, the dildo slipping free from his hole. That was enough of that, thought Jensen as he moved to envelope his panting partner with his body. ”Liked that, sweetheart?”

”Yeah, yeah,” Jared responded, out of breath and mildly shaking against Jensen’s chest. ”You know what I’d like more, tho?” he managed to ask, weakly pushing his ass against Jensen’s crotch.

”Yeah, okay,” Jensen said, swiftly sitting back to lube his cock before resuming his position and nudging against Jared’s well-prepared entrance. He pressed carefully, so carefully, until the ring of muscles gave in and allowed him to breach his lover inch by inch.

Jared was holding his breath. He always did. Unlike everything else between them, this part was never easy. Still, he always wanted it. The pain was only temporary and soon he would be bouncing wildly against Jensen’s unnecessarily large dick.

”Doing so good, baby,” Jensen praised in reverence of his beautiful partner, one hand supporting his weight against the wall and the other smoothing Jared’s wild hair gently. ”We’re almost there.”

Jensen was in all the way shortly after, opting to envelope Jared’s body once more with his. His elbows dipped on both sides of the younger man as he whispered praises and words of love directly into his ear. It was always so overwhelming at first, the intrusion always got Jared uncharastically quiet for a minute or two. There would be no moving before the muscles released Jensen from their death grip.

”Doing so good, feel so good, why you always so tight, baby,” Jensen babbled quietly, breathing into Jared’s neck as he fought the instinct to move. His fingers were tangled in his hair – he never could resist the softness that was there and he knew exactly how much Jared liked it, too.

”Why you always so big, huh?” Jared joked, exhaling a shaky breath. He tried to turn over just enough to look Jensen in the eye, but their position made it difficult, so Jensen had to tilt his head to meet the gaze. Sure, it was a joke, but Jared’s eyes shone with nothing but reverence. Jensen smiled at him and ducked in for a thorough kiss, albeit one from an awkward angle.

”Okay, move it, I’m not gonna break,” Jared laughed, genuine humour glinting in his kaleidoscope eyes. He gave a little push against Jensen to accentuate his message.

Jensen didn’t have to be told twice. He began with the slightest zig-zagging motion, his eyes fixed on his partner’s reactions, not giving into his own pleasure just yet. Satisfied with what he was seeing and hearing, his movements became broader and deeper, drawing muffled groans from Jared as he tried to silence himself against the pillow.

Jensen wanted none of that. His grip in Jared’s hair tightened and he lifted his head up from the pillow. ”No-one’s gonna hear you here,” he said softly. ”Don’t hold back.”

Jared didn’t. He was always the loud one, getting them in trouble when they had to hide what they were up to. Jensen couldn’t count the times he’d had to explain to someone that he’d been jerking off all by his lonesome when Jared wasn’t supposed to have been sharing a room with him. None of that here. This was Lake Francis, New Hampshire, and nobody would see or hear them here.

The anger from being reminded that Jared had had to learn to keep quiet subsided soon enough, though. Logical thoughts seemed to fly out of the window to join the birds as the speed and hardness of his thrusts increased over time. Jared was meeting his movements, fully vocal and lost in the moment, impossibly begging for more.

Jensen did what he could, forever trying his damnedest to give his man what he needed. His hand travelled under Jared’s stomach, seeking the erection he prayed was there – he was not disappointed. A change of angle, a couple of quick tugs and the younger man shouted, clamping his muscles like a vice, shooting into the sheets and collapsing onto the bed, completely undone.

Jensen grimaced, fighting not to come before he’d properly fucked Jared through his high, not daring to look at the perfect vision under him. Just a few more thrusts, just a few more—

He groaned, loud and unabashed, half-heartedly surprised by his loss of control, but not really caring right at that moment. He shot his load inside his husband, like so many times before, still trembling at the thought. Physically and mentally. He would never grow tired of this. Never.

He slumped against Jared’s back before rolling to his side and taking his man with him. It was difficult to manage without pulling out, but it was just one of those tricks he had learned over the years. His arm circled the younger man’s chest, trying to hold on with whatever strength he had left in his post-orgasmic haze and he panted roughly in the back of Jared’s sweaty neck.

”Really wish I was smaller?” he asked, fully knowing the answer but needing to know anyway.

”Fuck no,” came the breathy response.

”The dildo?”

”Ehh, let’s keep it, it helped.”

”Want me to pull out?”

”Please don’t.”

”The cabin?”

There was a long pause as Jared tried to figure out what exactly was asked of him.

”I mean, we could buy it. It could be our own little slice of heaven,” Jensen clarified, no humor in his voice. He had given this a some thought already. He could imagine all the lazy mornings, taking their kids fishing, living slow and carefree, even if it was a month or two every year.

They were both quiet for quite a while, listening to the raindrops gently rapping against the large window that gave to the lake. Jared stroked the back of Jensen’s hand idly, deep in thought. Jensen knew he was weighing the pros and cons, doing the math. He was never one to make a decision lightly.

”It would mean two more seasons. Are you sure you’re up for that?” he asked eventually, uncertainty clear in his voice.

”Only if you are,” Jensen responded, gently squeezing the younger man closer to his chest and nudging his damp hair with his nose.

”Fuck. Let’s do it!” Jared laughed softly, turning his head to press an off-center kiss to the general vicinity of Jensen’s lips in his excitement.

Jensen held Jared close as they chatted cheerfully about their future in Lake Francis, New Hampshire. Laughter echoed in the room for what felt like an hour before Jensen paused and stiffened.

”Jared. Wanna go jet-skiing? It’s getting dark soon,” he asked, trying to sound serious.

”Who the fuck cares? We got the rest of forever.”


End file.
